Story of Pansy Parkinson and her Slytherin Prince
by SlySlytherinPrincess86
Summary: Follow Pansy through school, with her prince, see the fights,the drama, the romance. see how they end up.please everyone read and review i would really like to hear what you guys have to say
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Pansy's Journal Entry- Night Before School Starts Back up

Hello Journal,

Well tomorrow school starts back up, wonderful isn't it another year with the golden trio, and their followers, see that's where the griffs and the Slytherins are different we don't follow one certain group of people like they do, well some of us follow Voldemorte I'm not one of those people though I don't think all muggleborns are stupid just Granger. I also don't believe in killing people that's just how I am, ha-ha sometimes my friend Draco doesn't understand that see his father is a death eater and some day Draco said he might be one as well, I really hope he decides not to become one because I don't think they will win the war when it happens the good side is just to strong for them. I know I know I am betraying everything my parents and my friends parents stand for but I don't care it's the real way I feel. I don't know I'm just not very excited about school starting back up I mean sure its fun at times all the pranks we pull on the golden trio but even that gets old. I guess what I'm saying is I'm sick of some of my friends and how all they think about is boys I guess I would be that way if I thought I could get a boyfriend I mean I am 16 and I haven't had a boyfriend and I've never been kissed so it makes me angry when all my friends talk about their boyfriends and kissing them and all that mushy gushy stuff. I'm not saying I have to have a boyfriend but it would be nice to get one and to be the one talking about kissing instead of all my friends. Even Millie Bulstrode has a boyfriend she is dating Teddy Nott, well not saying that's anything to be proud of but still if she can get one why can't I. sometimes I think I'm not pretty enough well scratch that I know I am not pretty enough my hair is so black it makes my skin way to pale , and I'm so short that none of the guys want me because I look like a little kid, not to mention most of the guys in slytherin think of me as one of the guys not as a girl. I hate to even say her name but Hermione Granger can get the attention of the poor boy weasel, and I can't even get one guys attention. I think I have a crush though on Draco I hung out with him and I was noticing how the light hits his hair and how blue his eyes are. Well I should head to bed now I got to get up early tomorrow to catch the train

See you later Pansy M. Parkinson


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Going Back to School/ Train Ride

"Pansy, it's time to wake up you have to get ready to go to school now." Shouted Pansy's mother.

"No mom give me five more minutes I swear in five minutes I'll be ready to go." She shouted back.

"Pansy Marie Parkinson get up this instant we have to leave in 20 minutes."

"Well why didn't you just say that mom now I have to rush I wanted to be up early today and now I wont have time do to anything before I go."

"What do you need to do honey you are all packed already aren't you?" "Yes mom I am packed but I still have to get ready its not like I can go to the train in my nightclothes."

"Well you could Pansy but I don't advise it, ha-ha I crack myself up sometimes."

"Yes mother you crack yourself up and me all the time; I'll be in the shower if you need me mom."

"Okay honey when you get done there is some breakfast on the table." "Okay thanks mom."

As Pansy was in the shower she was thinking about Draco and how good he would look today, because he always seemed dressed to impress every single girl at the train station. She was also so happy he decided to stop gelling his hair back like 1st and 2nd year she like the loose hair do a lot better, he looked younger but very mature. Pansy finished up her shower and got out and did a quick hair drying spell on her hair, and started to find something to wear. She finally decided on her black skirt and her dark green tank top with a snake down the side in silver threading. She thought to herself, (I am a slytherin why not be proud of it). After she got dressed she walked downstairs to see all of her bags and books sitting by the door and some hot oatmeal waiting for her on the table, she sat down to the table and took her napkin and spread it neatly over her lap, and started to eat her breakfast.

"Well honey I guess those finishing classes I got for you finally paid off, you are growing up to be such a beautiful girl." Stated Pansy's mother.

"Mom I am going to miss you a lot this school year you will be here all by yourself with dad locked up and everything." Said Pansy.

"Dear don't worry about your father or I he will get out soon and I will be fine here by myself I will probably go visit Draco's mother a couple of times."

"Okay mom I trust you ha-ha but if you never need anyone to talk to or anything don't be afraid to owl me."

"Don't worry your pretty little head I will probably do just that."

"Alright well we should probably go now mom I don't want to be late and get a bad seat in the train."

"Okay Pansy lets go."

Pansy and her mother went over to her things and shrank them to a smaller size so they could carry them and walked over to the fireplace and used floo powder to go to The Leaky Cauldron, so they could get to Kings Cross Station. When Pansy and her mother got to The Leaky Cauldron, Pansy walked inside and saw some of her friends sitting in the corner of the room; she decided to walk over to where they were. When she got closer the only thing she could hear was Millie talking about something else her and teddy did, it really annoyed her. Draco saw her coming towards them and smiled at her, it made her feel like melting inside.

"Hey Pansy what's up with you?" Said Draco

"Nothing much how bout you?" Answered Pansy.

"Just glad to be getting out of my house for a change my mom has been kind of depressing since my dad got locked up."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that drake hopefully when my mom goes to visit her she will feel a little bit better."

"Yeah I hope so I can only stand depressing people for so long ha-ha."

"Very funny mister I know what you are talking about I was not depressed I was just sad my cat died. How do you still remember that we were 10?"

"I guess I just have a very good memory, well come on Parkinson let's head to the train so we don't have to sit back with the 1st years again."

"Alright that's fine and I told you a hundred times don't call me Parkinson or I will start to call you Malfoy or bouncing ferret."

"No you won't you love me too much to call me ferret and I would torture you if you did anyways."

"Fine then ferret boy, ferret boy, you shouldn't under mind me I am a very sly girl I learned it from you."

"Sure whatever lets see if you can handle this."

At this point Draco ran up to Pansy and started tickling her sides and making her laugh and snort. A few feet away Millie, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were watching them and laughing. It was at this point Blaise turned to Millie and said.

"I bet you all of your spending money that they will be going out after the Christmas Break."

She answered back with a different bet, I bet you your spending money that Draco will be the first one to ask Pansy out and it will happen this semester.

"That will never happen Draco doesn't ask the girls out they ask him out, but fine be ready to give me your money."

"That's fine I will want my money in big bills Blaise but I got to go now I have to meet Teddy at the train."

"Alright see you later."

Everyone was getting ready to walk to the train the two slytherin idiots went ahead to get some food and with Millie gone it was just Draco, Pansy, and Blaise some people in the school called them the evil triplets of the Golden Trio. The three of them always laughed about that the golden trio versus the slytherin three.

When they got onto the train they walked into a compartment that was towards the back of the train and sat down. Then Blaise said he was going to go find Millie and Teddy and go talk to them for a bit. Once he left neither Draco nor Pansy talked for the first five minutes Blaise was gone.

"So Pansy are you excited to be going back to school?" Asked Draco

"I guess so, I mean school is school but I am happy to be going back to the place I call home more than my real home and see all my friends again."

"You call that place home it is filled with mud bloods and people who don't deserve to be pureblooded you know that as well as I do Pansy."

"I have told you hundreds of times don't call them mudbloods I don't like that word and neither should you just because they are muggleborns doesn't mean they don't deserve the respect that purebloods get."

"Your being out of line Pansy if our fathers or The Dark Lord heard you, man I don't even want to know what they would do to you."

"Drake, I can't help it, I think a lot different then other slytherins, I don't like fighting I never have and never will, please don't hate me for my opinions."

"Pansy you know I could never hate you, you have been my most trust worthy friend for basically my whole life."

"Draco you are getting soft on me you big crazy teddy bear."

At this point Pansy ran up and tackled Draco on the seat and started to snuggle into his arm her hair tickling under his chin which made him laugh.

"Ha-ha I forgot that under your chin is ticklish I could have some fun with this."

"You better not even think about it I would tickle you and I would win because I am twice the size of you and I have twice the strength of you."

"Fine you win once again now move your arm your lap is looking very cozy right now and I am tired."

Draco moved his arm after that and Pansy laid her head down on his lap and she fell asleep soon after and seeing how cozy Pansy was Draco laid his head against the wall of the compartment and slowly fell asleep too. Outside of the room the golden trio was walking by and looked in and saw them sleeping

"How weird is that it's like they are almost human too." Said Ron.

"You twit they are human, just the kind of human that only like their own kind. Replied Hermione.

"Okay can we stop looking at Malfoy and Parkinson and move on with our lives." Said an aggravated Harry.

As they were walking away Blaise was walking up to the compartment. Hermione saw him walking up and felt the blush coming to her cheeks, her and Ginny had talked about his good looks the past summer.

"Hello Scar head, Weasel, Hermione, how are you three?"

"We are fine Blaise how are you doing?"

"I'm just fine looking forwards to the fun we will have this year in school, well I have to go now but Hermione you take care of yourself because I know these two hurt themselves too much to care for you."

"I always take care of myself Blaise I am a big girl now."

"Oh yeah trust me Granger I know very well that you're a big girl now." Smirking as he walked away from her, but not before he smacked her ass when Ron and Harry weren't looking. Hermione followed her friends with a big smile on her face.

Draco and Pansy woke up when they heard the loud mouth of Hagrid and realized they had overslept and they changed into their robes really fast and starting walking towards the doors of the train.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Welcome Back Dinner and

Finding out About the Dance

"Well here we go Draco another year of Hogwarts" Said Pansy.

"Yes here we go another year of Hogwarts." Replied Draco.

They both walked off the train and headed to the carriages to take them up to the school. As soon as they got into the doors they were greeted by Prof. Snape telling them to go into the Great Hall for the sorting hat ceremony and for dinner. They both went in and sat down at the table.

"Well Granger sure is looking frizzy today." Said Draco.

"I don't think she looks that bad Draco I mean I saw her up close and she looked pretty good." Laughed Blaise.

"Will you guys shut up I'm trying to listen to the ceremony you guys can talk about her hair later." Whispered Pansy.

"Well someone has her panties in a twist and it isn't me and you Draco ha-ha."

"Shut up Blaise I am not in the mood to listen to your mouth rambling stupid things for the next hour, the same goes to you too Draco I don't want to hear either one of you running your mouths."

"Okay, okay Pansy I'm sorry okay me and blaise were just messing around, are you sure you okay you seem really on edge right now is there something you should tell me but aren't telling me?"

"No, no nothing Drake I am just really tired from the train ride here the nap we took just made me even more tired."

Draco just nodded his head like he understood. After the three got done arguing the sorting ceremony was over and everyone started to dig in, the food looked really good. Draco was eating two chicken legs at the same time, when he looked over to where Pansy was sitting and she was hardly eating she had one chicken leg and some rice on her plate. So Draco decided to ask her about it and he moved over so he was right next to her.

"Hey Pansy I've known you almost all my live and in that long time I have never seen you eat so little in one sitting what's going on?"

"I'm just not that hungry I don't know why I guess me being so tired has made my appetite go away, don't worry about it though I'll be fine Drake."

"I'm sorry I don't believe you, please don't tell me you are listening to what some of the girls at the school have said, well are you?"

"Yes I am Drake its just hard when you hear someone you don't even know calling you fat when you know you aren't really fat you just gained a couple of pounds, everyone thinks that slytherins don't have any feelings well there wrong I have feelings, real ones and it hurts to be called fat."

"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy you are not fat trust me. You are one of the prettiest in the whole school, well to me you are."

"Draco you are just saying that because you are my best friend and you feel like you have to, while I really appreciate it, your just one person there is a lot of people who think the same way as those girls."

"Well just ignore them the only people who matter are you friends and family theses days anyway."

"Yeah once again Drake you are right about everything ha-ha that is the only time you will ever hear me say those three words."

"As long as you at least admit it I will always win my dear Pansy I am glad you are realized this."

"You are too much of a smart ass for your own good, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

At this point Snape came over to their table and told them to stop talking because Dumbledore has something really important to tell everyone.

"Welcome Students to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I hope everybody has enjoyed their summer vacation, and the homework that was sent home with everybody it is due tomorrow in your classes." Everyone groaned as Dumbledore said this.

"Now I remember sending a letter home with every student to make sure to bring proper dancing attire but I have decided that the first dance will be casual wear, and it will be tonight after dinner for the 5th,6th, and 7th years only, the next dance will be for all grades."

"Everyone may retreat to their proper dorms and change into something more comfortable than their school robes. The dance will start in approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes, so students in a calm manor please go to your dorm buildings now."

As soon as he said this most of the girls ran to the doors to get ready they only had an hour and a half the last two girls to the doors were Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger. When they got out the doors they each went their own separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Getting Ready for the Dance and Trying to find a date

When pansy got upstairs from the Great Hall Millie started yelling at her for being so late.

"Calm down Millie all I have to do it change I can do my make-up and my hair with my wand it's not that hard."

"I know but this is the year I want to get you a boyfriend because I don't like seeing you mope around when your friends have boyfriends so I am getting you one before this semester is over. Now what do you think of Draco?"

"What does that have to do with finding me a boyfriend?"

"Well it doesn't I just wanted to know if you like him or what's up with you two you know I'm just curious."

"Well if you must know and Millie you cannot tell anyone this I swear I would die inside, well I kind of have a small crush on Draco I realized like last week. I mean his hair is so blonde and his eyes are so blue and you know he has a cute butt."

"Sounds like you are in love Pansy are you ever going to do anything about it?"

"No I don't think so Draco is just my best friend that is all I will ever be to him just one of the guys I'm used to it and I have accepted it, well I'm changed now I am going to go downstairs and watch all the couples kissing and well yeah its so depressing."

"Hell no you are not leaving this room in the same clothes that you came here in you were so into talking about Draco you thought you changed but you really didn't wow Pansy you have it bad for your best friend."

"I know Millie I know well I should change, well I think I know the outfit I want to wear its well I don't want to tell you yet let me change and you can tell me then what you think please Millie."

"You know I would anything for you Pansy you are the only one who came over and talked to me in first year because everyone thought I was weird, well I am but you looked past that so sure show me what you got."

"You know you are right you are weird but I still love you hold on let me change."

Pansy went into the back part of the room to find where her clothes were. She went into her closet and pulled out a really tight pair of jeans that had a big snake down the side of the pants done in silver and green sequence, and the shirt was black really tight with a little hint of cleavage and the shirt said

" I know I look hot". She walked out and went to show Millie, when she got there she did a twirl around to show her everything. The look in Millie's face said everything, Pansy looked hot.

"Oh My God Pansy you look so pretty but hot at the same time those pants and the shirt it all matches so well. If you don't get a couple of guys asking you to dance tonight then something is wrong with the boys in this school. Although we could go down to the common room and try and find you a date so you will have a guaranteed dancing partner."

"Okay fine I will and Millie thanks for telling me your real view on my outfit I want to look good for tonight, you are my only true friend besides Draco and Blaise."

"Any time honey, I mean you, Theo, Blaise, and Draco are my only friends. Let's go get you a date or a boyfriend either one works right?"

"Sure Millie lets just go downstairs now, and try to find me someone."

When they walked downstairs the common room was almost empty the only people in there were Draco, Blaise, and Teddy. When they walked down the stairs Teddy came and grabbed Millie's arm and whispered something in her ear.

"But Teddy I can't right now I'm supposed to help Pansy find a date or a boyfriend for tonight."

"Millie I think that if Pansy can't find a date for herself then she shouldn't have one anyways."

Teddy not realizing how loud he said that looked over to see Pansy's eyes tearing up a little.

"You don't think I know that Theodore I have tried to get a date I can't because I am not pretty like all the other girls in this house and the rest of the school. I'm sorry Millie I should have told you straight off it wouldn't work nobody likes me like that I am either too short, too pale, just one of the guys I am sick of it I'm not going to the dance."

At this point Pansy ran up the stairs crying nobody moved for a few seconds. Then Millie turned towards Teddy and whispered loudly.

"Theo why did you say that, you really hurt her feelings really bad."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that its just I was upset because I had something to give you and I wanted to give it to you right away and I didn't want to wait anymore."

Before Millie could even start talking Draco interrupted her.

"Theo, Millie you two go to what you have to do I'll go up and talk to her she usually listens to me."

"Are you sure Man; I mean I feel really bad now that I said that?"

"Don't worry about it Theo she'll be okay I'll see you two at the dance in a little bit."

When Draco said this Millie and Theo walked to the door and walked out to go to the dance.

"Blaise, you go ahead too I'll deal with it on my own she won't talk to both of us at the same time, you know this as well as I do."

"Okay your right about that one but if you aren't down at the dance in 30 minutes I'm coming to check up on you."

"Okay that's fine I'll be upstairs with Pansy."

With that said Blaise walked out the door and Draco went and got his broom and flew up the girl's staircase. When he opened the door his heart almost broke in two, there was Pansy face down on her bed, her body completely racked with sobbing and tough breathing from crying so much. Draco walked over to her and laid down next to her and started rubbing her back and consoling her.

"Pansy sweetie stop crying come on its Drake I'm here for you."

Pansy heard Draco's voice and turned around and looked him in the face and started crying even harder.

"Drake why am I so ugly why doesn't any guys like me?"

"Honey you are not ugly you are so pretty I don't know how many times I can tell you that until you believe me, Theo didn't really mean what he said he was just upset he wanted some alone time with Millie."

"I'm sorry I am such a basket case if it weren't for me you could be at the dance, with some girl you really want to be with."

"Pansy there is nowhere I would rather be than right here with you, you're my best friend and the prettiest girl in the whole school."

"Drake I don't know what I would do without you, you make me smile every time I see you and if I don't want to smile you still make me."

"That's my job honey, now dry your tears and let's go to the dance we can be each other's dates I don't have one either."

"Really you wouldn't mind going with me; I mean are you really sure Drake?"

"If I wasn't sure then would I have asked you to go with me?"

"No I guess not well let me go dry my face really fast then we can go."

Pansy went into the bathroom and dried her eyes and fixed her hair and make-up and walked into the common room where Draco was waiting for her. Together they walked down to the dance and walked in arm and arm. Millie looked over to the door and saw them together, and looked at Blaise and gave him a smirk. Blaise looked over at the two of them as well and frowned, although he was happy that Pansy wasn't crying anymore he still didn't want to lose his money.

As soon as they walked in one of Pansy's favorite songs came on the speakers it was a slow song call "I'll be". Draco knew it was one of her favorite songs so he took her out onto the dance floor and wrapped his long arms around her dainty waist and pulled her close to him, she rested her head on his chest breathing in his scent. As the music and vocals started in the song Draco leaned closer to her ear and started to sing the song in her ear.

"Pansy this is my song to you I will always be your crying shoulder no matter where I am or where you are just remember that."

"Drake you are the sweetest guy and the best friend any girl could ever ask for tonight has meant the world to me. Even though I know that being a nice guy isn't you're best quality I still appreciate it."

"You are the best friend I could ever ask for too. As long as you don't tell people I am actually nice ha-ha: by the way Pansy you smell really good tonight."

"Wow Draco thanks, and you defiantly are special, and I wouldn't want you any other way."

Draco and Pansy pretty much danced for the rest of the night taking a few minutes break here and there but other than that they were dancing. Then Dumbledore announced that the dance was now over and everyone would have to return to their rooms for the night. Everyone started headed towards the doors going back up to their rooms. On the way to the room Draco had his arm around Pansy the whole time. When they got into the common room Pansy said she was tired and decided to go to bed early. She said goodnight to Millie, Blaise, Theo, and the idiots, then she went to say goodnight to Draco.

"Thank you for an amazing night I will never forget it Drake."

"Anytime honey I would do anything for you, now you go get some sleep and I will see you in the morning for school bright and early."

"Shut up I don't want to think about school but yea thanks again Drake goodnight."

Draco and Pansy went to hug each other and they wrapped their arms around each other and Draco leaned down and planted a kiss right on the corner of her mouth and cheek.

"Goodnight Parkinson ha-ha."

"Goodnight Ferret boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Pansy's Journal Entry- After the Dance

Hello journal

I just got back into my room from one of the most beautiful nights of my life. The one person I have to thank for that is Draco Malfoy. So here's how the night went I got to school and went into the great hall for dinner and after dinner Dumbledore decides to tell us he is throwing a dance for the older kids right after dinner. So I decide that I don't really care what I look like but Millie doesn't see it that way. She made me find the perfect outfit which is something I have had for awhile but never wore it. I was all ready I was going to the common room to find someone to go with and Millie was going to help me with it but her boyfriend Theo had to go say a rude comment something along the line of well if she cant find her own date she shouldn't have one, which is true I should have told Millie in the first place that he was right but I guess it just really upset me and of course me being the little kid I am I starting crying and I ran up to my room and starting crying even more on my bed. About five minutes later draco came in and he actually laid down next to me on my bed and started rubbing my back and telling me it would be okay. Then he told me I was beautiful and a whole bunch of other things that made me smile he convinced me to go to the dance and he said that he would be my date for the night. Well I was so happy as you know I have a small well kind of big crush on him. As soon as we walked into the dance they started playing one of my favorite songs and he knew this so he took me on the dance floor and he actually started to sing the song to me in my ear and it about made me cry I was so happy at that one moment. The rest of the night me and draco pretty much danced the whole night when it was time to go upstairs I didn't want the night to end I wanted it to last forever. When we got into the common room I was tired so I told everyone and draco goodnight but before I could walk up the stairs he came over and gave me a big hug and I did the same to him then as he went to kiss my cheek he missed the cheek by half he ended up kissing me right on the corner of my mouth where the cheek meets my lips. OH MY GOD it was heaven I could feel his lips and feel how soft they were seriously they were as soft as feather I hope some day I get to feel those feathery lips on mine fully not partly man oh man I am going to sleep good tonight


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The First day of Classes

The next morning Pansy woke up more refreshed than she had been in a very long time. Last night was still fresh on her mind and she couldn't wait to tell Millie about it. Pansy then got out of bed and went over to her closet she hated the uniform she had to wear it was so ugly she wanted to wear pants not a skirt. After she got dressed she walked down to the common room and Draco was waiting for her per usual.

"Well Pansy are you ready to go down to breakfast now I am starved."

"Draco there is no way you can starve because you eat like a ton of food everyday but yea I am ready to go downstairs."

"Thanks I think you just called me fat oh well it doesn't bother me any, but Pansy about last night I had a great time and everything but you shouldn't wear make-up like you did last night."

"Why not I think I look decent with make-up on and if I don't wear any my face is so pale."

"But you see that's why I said it when you wore that make-up it didn't let me see you, well what I mean is I think you are so pretty without the make-up and I like your pale face it brings out those eyes of yours."

"Draco is official you are going soft on me, but then again I kind of like it, well if you think I am pretty without the make-up then I won't wear it for a bit and see what people think about it."

"That's my girl man Pans last night was so fun I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Me too Drake, and what's with calling me pans ha-ha is that my new nickname or something?"

"You got it right you call me Drake instead of Draco sometimes so I am going to call you Pans instead of Pansy well not all the time just some of the time."

"I guess I can deal with that I mean its only fair, man I don't want to start school today I am just not in the mood for it."

"I am never in the mood for school I mean I would rather be playing Quidditch."

"This I know very well I have been ditched for Quidditch many a times."

"You know I never meant to do it on purpose it's just I love the sport."

"Okay that's fine but lets go to breakfast I'm hungry now."

"Alrighty then Pans lets head out."

They then started walking down the stairs to go to the great hall and when they got there they meet up with Blaise who was waiting by the doors. You could tell he was a little pissed they took so long. As they were walking towards the doors they heard some girls and guys laughing, and then one of the guys said loudly to his friends.

"Well I'm sure they don't need to eat the food Parkinson would eat it for them."

Draco turned to look at Pansy and she was tearing up again and he lost it, he wasn't going to stand there and listen to someone saying stuff about his best friend and make her cry.

"Hey asshole you got something to say about Pansy you say it to me."

Then they guy who was from Ravenclaw turned and looked at Draco and laughed.

"Yea your friend is getting kind of chunky there."

That was the one thing he needed to hear he walked over to the other boy and punched him as hard as he could right in the face, the boy fell to the ground and was stunned for a second and then he got up and tackled Draco. After he tackled him they both started to roll around on the floor punching each other about two minutes into the fight they were both bleeding. One of the Ravenclaw girls got scared and ran to where the teachers were sitting in the great hall and told them that there was a fight. Right after she ran and told them Prof. Snape ran out of the great hall and right over to the fight and pulled them both apart.

"What is the meaning of this I want to know right now" Shouted Prof. Snape.

The boy started first.

"Malfoy attacked me for no reason I was just standing here talking to my friends."

"You are lying through your damn teeth you know what you did tell the truth asshole." Shouted Draco.

"Draco stop swearing and calmly tell me what happened."

"Well Prof me and Pansy were coming to breakfast to meet Blaise at the doors, and we heard laughing so we turned around and as we turned around we heard Rick saying well I'm sure they don't need to eat because she would eat for all three of them. I got defensive over my best friend and was angry because he upset her, so I yelled at him if you have something to say about Pansy say it to me, and he laughed then said yea your friend is getting a little chunky there and I guess I kind of lost it. I threw the first punch but then he tackled me and I had to fight back to defend myself."

"Well Rick is that true did you start the fight by making fun of Pansy?"

"Yes sir I did but he still threw the first punch."

"Well that doesn't matter does it you started it by insulting another student you will have detention with me tonight from 7pm till I tell you when you are done."

"But sir that's not fair I didn't hit first."

"I don't care do as I say, go to class now and I will see you tonight in my office."

Rick and his friends walked away pissed and mumbling as they were walking.

"Draco you should have gotten detention too but since I know you were defending Pansy I will let it slide this one time, but from now on when someone insults one of your friends let the friend deal with it now you three go to class."

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy started walking to class and Draco came up to Pansy and put his arm around her and laughed.

"Your lucky I love you so much Pans I don't fight with someone for just anybody they have to be special like you."

"Thanks drake but you didn't have to do that I was fine with it."

"Sure you were Pans, oh well its over and done with now lets go to class and have a fun first day."

All three of them walked to their classes and sat down. At the end of the day they walked into Potions class they had a two hour block with the Gryffindor. Since it was advanced potions there wasn't many people in the class. The only people in the class were Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione. As it turns out they were told that since they were the most advanced in their grade all their classes starting next week would be together so the four of them would have classes this semester and next semester together. Hermione felt kind of left out because she was in classes with Slytherins and she didn't have any friends in there with her. Snape told them that he had to go to a meeting so the class would be cancelled for today but to look on the board to see what to do for the class. The board said to find your partners for the year. Draco and Pansy looked at one another and said

"Well we are partners so sorry Blaise it means you have to be with Granger."

"Well I don't mind to bad I mean at least I will have the smartest witch in the school getting me some good grades."

With the partners decided there was nothing left to do so they left the glass and starting walking towards the Slytherin Common room. They got ten feet when Pansy turned around to say something to Blaise and he wasn't there.

"Hey Draco where is Blaise I thought he was with us?"

"I don't know maybe he is still in the class with Granger."

Just as he said that they both saw Granger run out the class towards the library and Blaise came out with a big smirk on his face and his lips were slightly flushed.

"Blaise what did you just do?" Asked Pansy.

"Nothing much just seeing how untapped Granger is, and let me tell you untapped potential right there and a damn good kisser at that one too."

"Ewe forget I even asked I didn't need to know that especially since you are like my brother."

Then Draco started in.

"So you and granger huh? Never saw that one coming."

"Trust me Draco I will have her turning into putty before the end of the month."

"Okay boys lets stop talking about this now and go to the dorm I want to play some chess."

Then the slytherin three walked to their common room awaiting dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

First Potions Project

Veritaserum (Truth Potion)

One Week After the First Day of Classes

Pansy, Draco, and Blaise were walking into the Potions room getting ready to start their first class project. When they got into the class there was Hermione sitting there by herself. Blaise turned and gave the other two a smirk and walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her, she immediately started to blush as he said something in her ear. Draco and Pansy just laughed quietly. Then Prof. Snape walked in and said

"Okay class we are getting started today we will be doing the Veritaserum Potion, and the partners you picked last week will be your partners for all potions and this one as well." Said Snape.

The four of them got to work right away and about an hour the potion was done and now they were going to try it out on their partners. Hermione and Blaise were first.

"Okay Hermione drink the potion now." Said Snape.

She drank it and a small blue light covered her body for a second, then it dissipated.

"Okay Blaise I want you to ask the questions first then Hermione can go, okay ask away."

"Alrighty then Hermione who do you have a crush on?"

You could tell Hermione was trying to fight the answer but the potion was too strong for her.

"I have a crush on you Blaise."

Blaise smirked and looked at his fellow house mates and continued with the questions.

"Why do you like me, what have I done to make you like me?"

"I don't know why I like you, I guess it is because you showed me attention unlike any other guy, and you are very attractive, and a very good kisser."

"Well this is the last question you can ask her Blaise make it a good one because she has one minute left before it wears off of her." Added Snape

"Okay Hermione what is the one thing you want from me?"

"I want you to ask me to Hogsmeade on a date and ask me to be your girlfriend."

Once she said her answer it wore off and she started blushing because she knew what she had said. Hermione knew then and there that she had to get him back for asking her those certain questions. It was now Blaise's turn and he too took the potion and a small blue color radiating off of him, slowly disappearing.

"Okay then Blaise why have you taken a certain interest in me this year?"

"Well at first when I came to school this year I said I wanted to find a girlfriend because I was sick of not having a date to hogsmeade. I was going to try and find someone from slytherin and I then I saw you and I thought you looked really pretty and I was trying to fight the attraction I felt to you because I knew none of my friends would accept it and understand it. then I decided screw it I liked you and I didn't care what my friends said so when they asked what was going on between you and me I would just tell them I was messing with your head, but I was really trying to get to know you."

After he finished with that answer the other four people in the room sat there in shock for a minute before Hermione asked the next question.

"Blaise what would you do if you found out that I already liked you before this year and I still like you?"

"I would be so happy that I would kiss you everywhere in the whole castle and shout out to everyone that I didn't care you were in Gryffindor and then I would ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Okay then Blaise if I were to ask you what you wanted to ask me right now what would you ask me?"

"I would say Hermione will you do the honors of dating me and becoming my girlfriend?"

After he answered this question the potion wore off and he sat there for a second thinking about what the hell he was going to do his friends heard everything he said about Hermione and he didn't want them to hate him. Then Hermione looked at him and just said yes and Blaise smiled at this and moved a little closer to Hermione.

"Well started Draco this is a surprise to me I never expected this one to ever happen why didn't you tell me Blaise or at least Pansy we are you're best friends?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would never accept it I know how you think Draco you agree with your father."

"I don't always agree with him but you are my best friend if you decided to be with Granger I am not saying I will be friends with her too but I won't on her as much as I do to potter and weasel."

"That is all I ask, and I hope that I can expect the same from you Pansy?"

"I am the same way as Draco I will be a little nicer but I don't know if I can be friends with her there has been too much bad blood between us since the first year."

"That's fine with me just try your hardest."

"Well now that, that is out of the way Draco and Pansy it is your guy's turn to drink the potion we will make Pansy go first since the girl went first in the last group as well." Said Snape.

After Pansy drank the potion the blue mist covered her body and went into her body as it did with Hermione, and Blaise then she was ready for the questions to be asked.

"Okay Pansy who do you have a crush on?"

Pansy really didn't want to answer this question she knew that Draco would then find out that she like him.

"Well Draco I like you I have for a little over three weeks now, I like your eyes, your hair, and your cute butt."

Blaise and Hermione were sitting there laughing into their hands at the look on Draco's face. Draco was sitting there thinking to himself what he was going to do about his because he had never had to deal with his best friend liking him before.

"Okay Pansy why do you like me besides the reasons you already said?"

"I like you because you are so sweet to me, you went to the dance with me because I didn't have a date and you tell me all the time how pretty I am and how beautiful I am. You always go out of your way to make me feel better and just last week you got into a fistfight standing up for me. In my eyes you are perfect for me, but I know you will never see me in that light I am just one of the guys to you and I have accepted it a long time ago."

"Draco didn't know what to think or what else to ask her so he just asked her a stupid question."

"Who else knows you like me besides the people in this room?"

"Umm. I think that Millie knows well I know for a fact that she does because I told her the night of the dance and she seemed happy about it."

Right after she answered just like the other two she woke up out of the trance the potion put on her and she looked at Draco and he diverted his eyes from her. She was really hurt by this, she knew in her heart that this project had just messed with her friendship with Draco.

"Okay Draco it would be your turn to do the potion right now but it seems we are out of time for the day we will continue with the potion tomorrow I will see you all tomorrow have a good day." Said Snape

After he said this Draco walked out of the class without saying anything to Pansy or Blaise and he headed to the Quidditch field to think some things over. When he left Pansy just starting crying as hard as she could and Blaise came over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Hermione I need to talk with Pansy I will meet you by the Great Hall around dinner time okay?"

"Yea that's okay I hope she will be okay."

"She should be but I will see you later okay."

"Okay bye honey."

Before she left they shared a quick kiss on the lips and she walked out. Blaise convinced Pansy to get up out of the seat and walk to the slytherin common room so they could talk. She could hardly walk because she was crying so much. Once they were in there Pansy let loose and started balling her eyes out harder then Blaise had ever seen her cry.

"Honey stop crying it will be okay trust me we both know Draco he will be back here in a little bit he is just confused right now."

"He is not confused he is grossed out by the fact that his best friend has a crush on him and I don't blame him at all I mean look at me I am gross and all the things he said to me about me being pretty were just probably to make me feel better about myself he really does agree with everything the ravenclaw girls were saying. Oh My God I just lost my best friend what am I going to do Blaise I don't know what to do right now I feel so lost."

"You did not lose your best friend you and Draco have been friends since you guys were five years old I don't think he will end the friendship over this trust me with this one okay, why don't you go to your room and lay down for a bit and I will send Millie up there in a little bit to tell you when dinner is."

"Okay fine I guess I am a little tired please try and talk to him, tell him I am sorry and I didn't mean for this to happen it just kind of did."

"I will tell him Hun don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Pansy then went to her room and fell asleep right away. Blaise knew just where Draco would be and walked out the Quidditch Field and sat down next to Draco.

"What the hell is wrong with you Draco how could you do that to Pansy just walk out on her like that do you know what you just did to her, as soon as you left she started balling her eyes out I had to carry her to the slytherin house it was like the bones in her body were gone or something she couldn't even walk."

"I'm sorry okay it's just I am not used to my best friend telling me she is practically in love with me, it shocked the hell out of me, and how could I do that to her, how the hell can she do that to me in front of everyone, I was embarrassed."

"You asked the damn question Draco and she just answered it like the potion made her do okay, it's not her fault at all she had no fucking control over what you would ask or what the potion would make her say out loud, if anything she should be the one embarrassed for you asking her that in front of everyone."

"God your right I really fucked up didn't I?"

"Yes you did now you need to go to her right now and tell her you are sorry she is completely broken right now. She was sitting there saying well he is grossed out because his friend has a crush on him, and she was saying I don't blame him just look at me I am gross and he did agree with the girls in ravenclaw. I mean she thinks that you telling her she was pretty was just to make her feel better and she doesn't think you really think she is pretty you really messed her up man."

"God I feel like fucking shit right now, I know I deserve for her to hate me don't I?"

"Yes you do but you can make it better by going to talk to her and work some things out. Draco what's wrong with you, I mean you have never been this upset by one of your friends liking you I mean Millie used to like you and you never got this upset about it ever."

"I don't know man it just got me thinking, I never thought of Pansy as a girl I always thought of her as one of the guys and hearing her say she liked me made me see her in a different light I mean she is really pretty. She does like me too."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think you might have a thing for Pansy too?"

"I don't know what the hell I am trying to say all I know is now I look at Pansy in a different light I don't know if I like it or if I don't I'm just really confused right now."

"Draco if you like Pansy then like Pansy don't try and be all tough and shit and say you don't know what to think. If you want to know what I think I think you should go to her right now grab her and kiss her and see how you feel afterwards and if there isn't anything then talk to her about how you feel, but if there is something there then tell her how you feel and tell her you aren't messing with her head you were just confused."

"Wow Blaise no wonder you always got more girls then I did you are almost too nice of a guy."

"Well being a nice guy got me Hermione Granger and I thank my mom for that one I was raised to be a nice boy well sometimes."

"Yea about that you and Granger together you know you are going to have to deal with her friends' right?"

"I am well aware of that and if they confront me about it I will just simply tell them well you fight me you lose Hermione as a friend, you accept me you keep her as a friend it's your choice."

"Well put Blaise well I need to go talk to Pansy now I will see you later at dinner."

"You guys will probably want some privacy so I will go get her and tell her to go to the room of requirement and meet you there."

"Okay thanks Blaise."

After that he left to go get Pansy and Draco headed to the room of requirement to wait. Either he was going to gain a girlfriend or he would lose a best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Draco Realizing he does have Feelings for Pansy

Draco was nervous as hell to go talk to Pansy but Blaise made him realize that he needs to do this to find out if he has any true feelings. As he walked into the room of requirement he almost chickened out and walked right back the way he came. Then he thought to himself if I am going to do this I need to do this now. He sat there for a few minutes until Pansy walked in glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want Draco, Blaise said you needed to talk to me so start talking."

"Please Pansy I need to talk to you and explain myself to you, please Pans let me talk to you."

"Fine Draco you have ten minutes to explain yourself then I am leaving."

"Okay but please face me I need to do this face to face."

Pansy then turned around and looked him right in the eye, and Draco walked right up to her pulled him to her and kissed nice and hard on the lips.

"What the fuck are you doing Draco do you think by kissing me it makes it all better, huh? Is that what you think, because I don't think so you hurt me so damn bad I don't even know what to think right now."

"I'm sorry Pansy it's just when you said you liked me it threw me off that one of my best friends liked me I am so sorry Pansy."

"Okay I understand that you were a little freaked out but why did you just come in here and kiss me?"

"Well I went to the Quidditch field to thin some things over and Blaise came over and started yelling at me and I told him that I didn't know what to think because I had always thought of you as my best friend and one of the guys I never thought of you as a girl, and you telling me you liked me made me see you in a different light."

"Are you trying to say that you like me Draco?"

"See I don't know if I do or not so Blaise told me to come in and kiss you and see if I felt anything."

"So what if you didn't feel anything you were just going to say oh I'm sorry I don't like you but I kissed you to fuck with your emotions."

"No that's not it okay listen I am truly sorry Pansy I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

"So what did that kiss do for you Draco did it feel good or did you hate it?"

"I think I kind of liked it to be honest with you and no I am not messing with you I actually did like it."

"Well just be sure we should kiss again don't you think so Draco?"

"We can do that I wouldn't mind one bit."

Slowly they came together once again, and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a soft kiss at first until Pansy pressed her lips a little harder into his and he did the same. Draco softly slipped his tongue into her mouth and touched hers against his. For the next few minutes they did this battle where he would gain entrée into her mouth and then she would do the same to him. When they finally pulled apart both of their faces were slightly flushed.

"Well I think it would be safe to say that you liked it am I right?"

"Yes you are Pansy I really liked it did you?"

"Oh God yes I did, so what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know I have never asked a girl out before, so I might be kind of bad at it, but Pansy umm…. Would you want to go with me, I mean would you like to go out with me one night?"

"Where would we go Draco?"

"Well I guess well I know that there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up soon, and well would you please come with me on a date?"

"Draco I would absolutely love to go with you to Hogsmeade."

"Great I'm still so sorry about Potions class I don't know what came over me."

"It is okay I am kind of glad that happened because if it didn't you wouldn't have realized that you had feelings for me."

"That is so true Pansy; well do you want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure Draco I would love too."

They left the room and starting walking around the school holding hands. After about twenty minutes they headed towards their common room, and Blaise, Millie, and Theo were sitting there waiting to find out what happened. They were all surprised to see both Draco and Pansy all smiles and it was then that Millie knew she was closer to winning her money from Blaise.

"Is everything okay with you guys now?" Asked Blaise

"Yes it is Blaise me and Draco have come to an understanding and well we are going on a date in Hogsmeade next week."

"Wow I am so happy for you Pansy I know you will have fun on your date." Said Millie

"Well I guess when you kissed her you did have feelings for her I knew it." Smirked Blaise

"Yes well you just know everything don't you Blaise, well me and Pansy would love to stay and chat but we are going somewhere so we can talk about things just the two of us."

With that said Draco and Pansy walked out of the common room and started walking towards the Quidditch field, they were going to sit there by the bleachers and talk and just hang out with just the two of them. They both tried to talk about things but most of the time was spent kissing and holding each other from the harsh wind of early winter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Pansy and Draco's First Date

It was the next week and the day of Pansy and Draco's date, they were both very excited. Pansy was also really excited because not only was it her first date ever, but it was with Draco. As they were walking to Hogsmeade it started to snow heavily, soon the entire school was covered as well as the grounds surrounding the school.

"Oh My Draco isn't it pretty the first snow of the year gosh can you believe it has already been half the school year?"

"It doesn't seem like that at all but with all the drama this semester and all the good things that have come out of this I can honestly say this semester has been my favorite one so far."

"Draco I think the same thing I never thought coming to school this year I would I would get my first kiss, first date, and all of this with my best friend I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Gosh Pansy you look so pretty right now."

"Thanks Draco but stop you are going to make me blush."

Draco leaned over and kissed Pansy on the lips both of them smiling into the kiss. As they were walking they looked over to the side and saw Hermione and Blaise having a mini snowball fight.

"I haven't seen Blaise this happy in a long time Draco and to think it is with a member of the golden trio."

"Yeah you could have told me this was going to happen at the beginning of the year and I would have laughed in anyone's face that said it."

"I have to agree with you there, hey Drake where are we going on our date?"

"Just wait I am not telling you yet it is a surprise."

"That is just not far Draco I want to know now please."

"Nope I am not telling you a damn thing, but I will tell you that you are about to get blindfolded."

"I won't be able to see then what if I fall?"

"Don't worry I will be helping you walk and if you fall I will be there to catch you I always will be there for you honey."

"Draco you are seriously one of the sweetest guys I have ever met and to think this time last year you were trying to be all tough and everything when you were really a sweetheart waiting to come out."

"Hey, now don't let that get out to everyone don't want to mess up my Rep ha-ha."

"Don't worry I got your back Mr. Tough Guy ha-ha."

"Hey you better be nice to me if you want your surprise."

"Okay sorry Hun I will be nice just tell me what my surprise it pretty please."

"I don't need to tell you because we are here now and you can take off the blindfold."

When Pansy took off the blindfold she was in shock Draco had completely fixed up one of the rooms in the shrieking shack. Right in the middle of the room was a small table with silver covered trays that smelled wonderful, and there was candles on the table and surrounding the whole table.

"Oh My God Draco this is absolutely beautiful, did you do all this for me?"

"Yes I did, I knew you had never been on a date so I wanted to make it the best first date any girl has ever had."

"I love it Draco you really outdid yourself but I love it."

"I'm glad you like it Pansy come on let's sit down and eat some good food."

They went and sat down and the table he pulled out her chair for her and uncovered her food as well. The food that was on the plates was Pansy's favorite food angel hair pasta.

"Draco I feel so special you remembered my favorite food, this place is so beautiful I can't get over it."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and I know you love this meal so I used my wand to make it because I can't cook worth a damn."

"Even if you didn't cook it yourself it doesn't matter it is the work and thought you put into it for me that really counts in my heart."

"God Pansy you make me so happy this is one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine too Draco it is going to be hard for anything to top this."

Draco and Pansy started to dig into the food both sighing in joy of how good the food was. About twenty minutes later they finished the food. Draco then used his wand to zap all the dishes and the table away.

"I have one more surprise for you Pansy."

"Damn you are going to spoil me Draco."

"I know that is my plan ha-ha."

Draco then pointed his wand at something and it started to play a familiar song.

"Draco this is the song we first danced to a couple of months ago I can't believe you remembered that we danced to this song."

"I remember everything I do with you Pansy.

The words started and Draco took Pansy's hand and started to dance with herThe whole time the song was playing Draco was singing it into Pansy's ear. After the song was done playing they both realized what time it was, they both didn't want the night to end.

"Draco I have to say that this was the nicest thing someone has ever done for me and I thank you for it so much."

"I told you Hun I would do anything to make you happy, I hope I did."

"Yes you did more than you know."

Draco and Pansy leaned forward and touched noses then kissed softly with the gentle snowflakes falling to the ground all around them. They then started walking towards the castle holding hands.

"Hey Pansy I have to ask you something okay now bare with me I have never asked this before in my life I am usually the one who gets asked this."

"Go ahead and ask me anything Draco."

"Would you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend officially?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend officially Draco, you have just made this night even better than the dinner and the dance, I am so happy right now my gosh I am even tearing up a little bit."

"Honey don't cry I hate seeing any girl cry especially you."

"Don't worry Draco they are happy tears because you have made me so happy that I can't help it."

They sealed the relationship with their first kiss as boyfriend girlfriend. When they got into the common room the group was waiting again to hear what happened.

"You guys me and Pansy aren't going to tell you what happened on the date but we will tell you that she is officially my girlfriend I just asked her outside."

"I knew you guys would get together this year I could just tell." Said Millie

Blaise just sat there and said congrats and then he walked up to his room and came down a few minutes later with a big stack of money.

"Here is your damn money Millie you won."

"You guys bet on if we would get together or not, when did you guys make this bet?" Asked Pansy

"Well we made it when we were in the Leaky Cauldron before school started Blaise was the one who made the bet up I just added my half to it, but hey just because we bet on you two doesn't mean we didn't want it to happen anyways. We knew it would happen soon so we just banked on it I'm sorry if you guys are mad at us." Said Millie

"No we aren't mad I think it is kind of funny but anyways I am kind of tired so Draco I think I am going to go to bed for the night."

"Okay honey I will see you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Alright see you tomorrow Draco."

Then they hugged and kissed for a few minutes until Pansy went upstairs to go to bed. Draco then turned around with a smile on his face and said

"I am going to go to bed as well."

After Draco left everyone started laughing Blaise started talking first.

"I have never seen Draco like that before I guess those two are really meant for each other."

Everyone else in the room agreed then they all decided to go to bed as well, the whole slytherin house was silent the only thing heard in the girls dorm was a feather pen being used on a piece of paper. Everyone in the entire school had mixed feelings about the next day for people would be going home for Christmas Holidays.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Pansy's Journal Entry- Thoughts After Date with Draco and Gaining a new Boyfriend

Dear Journal,

Tonight was the greatest night of my life. Draco decided that he liked me and he worked up the nerve to ask me out on a date and boy did he come through shining. He turned one of the rooms in the shrieking shack into a beautiful place for a dinner. He used his wand to make dinner and it was angel hair pasta one of my favorite dishes. There was candles around the whole table and around the whole room. After dinner he used his wand again and it started to play the same song that we danced to at the welcome back dance, it was "I'll Be" it almost made me cry. Then of course we kissed a lot I don't mind kissing him because his lips are so soft like a feather. When he holds me in his arms I feel like nothing in the world can go wrong I feel so safe. Before we knew it, it was time to go so draco cleaned up the room first and then we started walking back to the castle. Then the thing I was expecting yet was draco said he had something to ask me and to bare with him because he had never done it before, then he asked me to be his girlfriend I was so happy I couldn't contain it and I started to cry a little bit, they were all happy tears though. He kissed me again and as he was kissing me it started to snow a little bit more and we had the soft snowflakes surrounding us as we kissed under the stars and the moon, I was in heaven. Once we got back up to our common room our friends were sitting there you could tell they wanted to know everything. Draco told them he isn't telling them anything that had happened on the date but he would tell them that he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Then the funniest thing happened Blaise went up to his room and came back down with some money and gave it to Millie. I guess they had bet on us whether or not we would get together by the end of the first semester and Millie won I was glad ha-ha a girl won for once against Blaise. Then I knew I had to come up here and write in my journal and tell you about this so that's what I am doing. When I was getting ready to walk up the stairs draco gave me a kiss goodnight I will never forget tonight. Well goodnight for now.

Pansy M. Parkinson


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Coming Back from Christmas Break

Pansy could hardly contain herself she was on the way to the train to meet with Draco so they could go back to school.

"Mom come on let's go I don't want to be late getting back to the train."

"Since when have you ever been excited to go back to school Pansy?"

"Since I started going out with Draco before we left I miss him I didn't get to see him once this whole break I've never gone this long without seeing him even when we weren't dating."

"Okay, okay let's go do you have all of your things?"

"Yes mom I do I am ready to go."

Once they got to the train station Pansy's mother said goodbye to her and left the other way, Pansy ran through the wall and saw Draco standing over on the other side of the walkway. She saw he was talking to someone but didn't know who it was.

"Hey Draco what's up?" Said Pansy

"Why, Hello Pansy dear."

Said the tall person next to Draco as it turns out it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Sir, how are you?"

"I am fine, how was your Christmas vacation?"

"It was okay my mother was kind of sad that my father wasn't there but she told me he should be getting out soon."

"Yes it should be getting out soon, so I hear you and Draco are dating now?"

"Yes, Sir we are it started right before Christmas break."

"Well Pansy I am sorry to say that Draco may be too busy for a girlfriend right now see he is going to start training soon to be a Death Eater so don't take it too personally."

"Well Draco my boy I must be off I will send notice when I will be coming to visit next time and remember what I said do you studies and train in private I will not accept anything less."

"Yes father I understand completely."

Draco's father then walked away and he stood there for a second motionless not knowing what to do about Pansy.

"Listen Pansy my father has a good point okay I have to start training soon and I need to concentrate on that right now, it just isn't a good time for me to be in a relationship I am sorry if I hurt you."

"You are going to listen to him Draco what about all the things you told me in the past years how you don't know if you want to be a Death Eater how you don't like how your father treats you and you're mother, and how you told me that you were the happiest you had ever been with me, you are going to break up with me because of what your father said?"

"Pansy it isn't that easy trust me my father could get really mad and I don't want to make him mad."

"Fine then break up with me see if I care, how could you do this to me, you just keep hurting me more and more. I cannot take it anymore Draco I may only be 16 but I was falling in love with you, now you just broke my heart."

"Pansy please we were only dating like a month and we didn't even see each other in that month we were on vacation."

"I don't mean once we started dating I mean in general I have always had a little crush on you and once you took me to that dance it started back up again full force."

"That's not my fault Pansy I am sorry okay I just can't be with you right now I have to much to take care of I have to go now the train will be leaving in a few minutes."

Draco then started to walk away from Pansy towards the train.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy I swear to god if you walk away from me right now I will never speak another word to you for the rest of my life."

When she said this Draco paused for a second turned and looked at Pansy who's face was tear stained, and turned around and walked onto the train without saying one word to her. Pansy's heart just broke right there and she started sobbing. Millie ran up to her from the platform.

"Oh My God Pansy what happened are you okay?"

"No I am not okay Draco just broke up with me."

"Why the hell would he do that Pansy I thought he was happy with you."

"So did I his father made him because he is going to have Draco start training to be a Death Eater and he told Draco that having a girlfriend is a distraction, so he dumped me. I told him if he walked away from me I would never talk to him again for the rest of my life and he looked at me one more time and walked away without saying anything to me, Millie I am afraid my heart is dead now."

"What an asshole first he runs out on you in potions then he kisses you to see if he has feelings for you then he does so he asks you out and you become his girlfriend then he dumps you just because his dad said too. Pansy he is an asshole you deserve better."

"I don't want better Millie I want Draco."

"I know Pansy let's go inside and find a spot to sit down."

Millie and Pansy went into the train and found an empty spot where Pansy could lay her head down and rest her eyes she was very tired all the sudden. Once Pansy fell asleep Millie went to find Theo and she found him but he was in the company of Draco.

"Hey Theo, Blaise, Ferret sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Theo about something."

"Alrighty I'll be back in a little while guys."

Millie and Theo then left the cabin and went and sat in the cabin where Pansy was sound asleep dead to the world.

"So what's up honey you wanted to talk about something?"

"Theo I feel so bad I don't know what to do about Pansy I mean he broke her heart you should of seen her about twenty minutes ago her eyes looked completely dead."

"Why what happened with her and Draco he never told us anything he is just sitting there angry at something or someone."

"He broke up with her Theo he said his father didn't want him being distracted by a girl when he has to study and he has to start training to be a Death Eater."

"WHAT he never told us this; he didn't even tell Blaise if he did Blaise wouldn't be sitting there right now. I mean wow I didn't know anything was going on."

"That's not the worst of it after he broke up with her he turned and started to walk away without saying anything to her, so she said Draco if you walk away from me right now I will never talk to you again for the rest of my life. According to her, he turned and looked her then turned around again and walked away without saying a word. I am really worried about Pansy she is saying her heart is dead."

"I am sure she will be fine once she gets back to school and talks with everyone, but you know I have to go tell Blaise now he needs to know."

"I know that Theo go tell Blaise and if he wants to see her tell him which cabin we are in."

"Okay will do Honey I'll see you in a little bit."

Theo and Millie kissed really fast before he ran back to his cabin. When he got to his cabin Draco was up against the wall sleeping and Blaise was sitting there looking bored.

"Dude Blaise I need to talk to you now it is really important."

"Okay what's up Theo?"

"Before the train left Draco dumped Pansy."

"What are you talking about Theo why in the world would he do that?"

"His father told him too, said that he needed to concentrate on his studies and start training to be a death eater. The worst thing is Pansy was so hurt that Draco just starting walking away from her and she yelled after him that if he walked away without saying anything to her she would never talk to him again in her life, and he turned and looked at her didn't say a damn word and walked onto the train."

"That fucking bastard I should kill him for hurting Pansy."

Blaise then got up and walked over to the sleeping Draco and punched him in the face. Draco woke up from the blow and sat there for second to catch his bearings.

"What the fuck is your problem Blaise why did you fucking hit me?"

"You know damn well why I hit you, you damn piece of shit how the fuck could you do that to Pansy."

"You don't understand Blaise I had to okay my dad made me he was angry I had a girlfriend he didn't want it to take away from my studies and becoming a Death Eater, I had no choice."

"Like hell you had no choice you could have told you dad no that you really liked Pansy, but no you had to be a chicken shit and break her heart you never fucking deserved her in the first place."

"You don't think I fucking know that Blaise you don't think I know I broke her heart do you think I wanted to do it, no I didn't my dad said he would hurt Pansy or her mom if I didn't okay. So don't fucking tell me how bad I should feel okay? I already know I fucked everything up."

"Okay your dad said to break up with her he never told you to turn your back on her and not say anything to her at all."

"Yes he did he told me he didn't want me to talk to her anymore because he didn't want me distracted. I did it for her own good I don't want to be the reason she would get hurt."

"Well you hurt her either way I hope you can live with yourself knowing you made your best friend of 11 years hate you."

"I know I did and it was a hard thing to do especially when I was falling in love with her, but I care more about her being safe then us being together right now, now if you don't mind please leave me the fuck alone I don't want to talk about it anymore."

With that said Draco sat back down and stared out the window Blaise and Theo could see that he had tears in his eyes, they knew he really did care about her. Blaise knew in his heart that there had to be something he could do to help his friend out so he went to find Hermione he knew she could help him. When he found her he told her everything that Draco had told him.

"Well Blaise to tell you the truth I think that he should go talk to Dumbledore I know he doesn't want to listen to anyone right now but I know that he can help Draco he can help anybody with anything."

"See I don't know about that one he could get Draco into trouble with his father and the other followers then Draco would be in danger and I don't want to do anything to hurt my friend."

"I know this Blaise but this may be the only way to help him and trust me when I say that Dumbledore will not let anything happen to one of his students he cares for each and every one of us."

"Baby you are so smart that's why I love you."

"You love me Blaise; you have never said it before."

"Yes I do Hermione I love you."

"I love you too Blaise, come on honey we are coming up to the school now let's get ready to go inside."

Blaise and Hermione got off the train and started walking towards the school some students staring at them not used to the fact that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor were dating. As they were walking inside they saw Pansy getting off the train with Millie by her side and Draco was walking behind them with one single tear coming down his face. Once everyone from the train got inside they had the second welcome back dinner this time there was no dance because the train got in so late that they students were very tired and all students went up to bed right after dinner. When Pansy, Millie, Blaise, and Theo walked into the room they saw Draco standing in the corner with his dad whispering something. As soon as they walked in Draco's father bid everyone goodbye and walked out the door saying

"Remember what I said Draco I want you to start to train tomorrow night"

"What the bloody hell are you all staring at mind your fucking business!" Screamed Draco

"Hey asshole if you are going to become a Death Eater do it somewhere else not where everyone can see you, god I don't know what I ever saw in you, you are nothing but a pathetic puppet for your father to fuck with. You even let him do it do you, I for one am glad I am out of your life now you can't mess up mine."

With that said Pansy walked right up to Draco and slapped him across the face and smirked as she said the last comment.

"I hope that when the war comes you don't run like a coward and fight like a man."

Then she turned and walked up the stairs without one single glance at Draco and the others. Everyone kind of stood there for a second not knowing what to do or say. They looked at Draco who had tears threatening to fall.

"Draco buddy are you okay?"

He looked at Blaise and didn't say anything for a minute, and then he just turned towards the door and walked out saying he would be back later.

"Blaise listen I am going to go for a walk."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't really know I might not come back, I think I might just well I'll see you soon buddy."

"Wait Draco you just can't up and leave school I mean teachers will notice."

"Just leave me alone Blaise I will be back later then okay if it makes you feel better."

"As long as you come back I won't worry."

"I will come back okay mother."

The next morning Blaise looked over at Draco's bed and noticed it hadn't been slept in. He ran down the stairs and to the Great Hall thinking that maybe he had gone down early to get some food everyone was there except Draco.

"Hey Blaise where is Draco I thought he was coming down with you that's why I didn't wake him up."

He didn't come back to the room last night Theo he never came back from his walk I think he either did something to himself or he just decided to leave, he said he was going to."

"Oh Shit we have to go tell Snape now and he is going to be pissed."

"Are you two trying to say that Draco went out last night and never came back are you two crazy go tell Snape now if he is outside do you know how cold it gets out there at night? Yelled Millie

Blaise and Theo ran over to Snape and told him what happened; Snape and Hagrid went outside right away and started looking in the forbidden forest. About five hours later they found him by the unicorns laying there shaking half dead.

"What wrong with him Prof?"

"I don't know Reubus from what it looks like he broke his foot and couldn't move, so he just laid here."

"Is he dead Prof?"

"No he is just barely alive we have to get him inside right away or we could lose him."

Snape told Hagrid to pick him up and carry him to the Castle and straight to Madam Pomfry. Hagrid did as he was told, and as he was walking up the stairs Blaise, Theo, Millie, and Pansy were walking outside for a few minute breather before their next classes.

"Oh my god is he dead?" Asked Millie

"Not yet little one we aren't sure yet he has been outside since last night he might not make it through the day."

When Hagrid said that Pansy ran off in the other direction without saying anything to anyone and everyone knew something bad was coming, and they weren't ready for it yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Accident in the Woods

News about Draco spread fast in Hogwarts. A lot of the teachers were scared for him and most of the students whether they liked him or not didn't matter one of their classmates might die. The Slytherin crowd was the worst there were some girls crying and some of the guys looked like they were about to start crying. The main group was trying to figure out where Pansy went because they hadn't seen her since Hagrid brought Draco in from the forbidden forest.

"Millie I am kind of getting worried about Pansy she has been gone a long time do you have any idea where she would go?"

"I have no idea Blaise I wish I did."

Down in the hospital the nurse was doing everything she could to help out Draco but she still wasn't sure if he would make it yet, because he had been outside a long time. As she was walking back to her office she saw Pansy Parkinson standing at the door.

"Is there something I can help you with dear?"

"I was wondering if I could just see Draco for a few minutes please I just need to see him."

"I don't usually do this but you can have ten minutes with him, he hasn't woken up yet."

"That's fine I just want to see him, thank you very much."

Pansy walked over to where Draco was and sat down next to him in a chair. She started crying at how sad he looked just laying there all pale.

"Draco please wake up I don't hate you, I never could I was just really angry please wake up Draco I need you, you can't leave me."

Pansy was crying harder and harder each time because no matter what she said he would not wake up. She ended up staying in there longer than ten minutes and eventually she fell asleep next to Draco holding his hand. About 20 minutes after she fell asleep the nurse and Dumbledore came into the area where Draco was sleeping, and they saw Pansy sleeping there and both of their hearts broke a little bit, both knowing he might not make it.

"Should we wake her up Sir, or let her sleep her?"

"I think we should wake her up because she needs to go back to her room, if he should pass on during the night I wouldn't want her to be here and wake up to him gone."

"Miss Parkinson you need to wake up."

"Oh I'm sorry I must have dosed off."

"It's okay dear but we need you to go back to your room now and sleep some."

"I want to stay here with Draco please."

"I am sorry dear you cannot do that please go to your room we will notify you right away if his condition changes."

"Okay fine I will go up to sleep."

Before Pansy went up to her room she walked over to Draco and kissed him on the cheek and told him she loved him. Then she walked out the door trying to stop herself from crying more. Later that night Nurse Poppy heard some noise and she when she looked out of the window she saw Draco moving around thrashing and moaning really loudly. She right away ran to get Dumbledore to tell him that Draco was breaking the fever. They both ran into the hospital to see Draco still thrashing around sweating an over excessive amount.

"Poppy we need to make sure he doesn't hurt himself by moving around like that."

"Okay Sir should we tie him up, or just hold him down?"

"Lets just hold him down right now if it gets worse we will tie him up.

Okay I can do that."

As Dumbledore and Poppy were sitting there Draco started to scream.

"NO DAD I DO NOT WANT TO BE YOU, I DON'T WANT TO BE A DEATH EATER, NO STOP PLEASE IT HURTS NOOO DON'T HURT HER PLEASE!"

They both looked at each other in shock of what he was saying.

"DAD STOP PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU NOOO MORE CRUCIO PLEASE!"

Poppy's eyes got really wide at that word; she was shocked a father would do that to his child. Dumbledore wasn't surprised he knew that Draco's father was no good. Then Draco started screaming, and what he said worried Dumbledore because he didn't know if it had happened yet.

"DAD STOP PLEASE I WILL BECOME A DEATH EATER IF YOU LEAVE PANSY AND HER FAMILY ALONE. JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE."

Then all was silent in the hospital.

"Well for now he is fine he has broken the fever but he has to want to wake up now only time will tell, should we call his parent's Sir?"

"Not quite yet I do not want Lucius to come in here all high and mighty and take Draco with him if his father knew he son was sick he would take it as a sign of weakness and probably hurt him more."

"Okay well I guess we can go back to bed now I will come get you again if something else happens Sir."

"Very well but come get be as soon as it happens."

Dumbledore walked out his older face crinkled with more winkles then usual. It was the two days later before Draco did anything else.

"Excuse me why I am in the hospital?"

"Oh Lord you have woken up Mr. Malfoy you have been in a coma like state for almost 2 months now."

"How did it happen I don't remember?"

"Well it seems the night you got back from Christmas vacation you told some of your friends you were going to go for a walk and they got worried because you never came back. So we sent out some teachers to look for you and they found you half dead in the Forbidden Forest and your foot was broken. We think that when you broke your foot it hurt to much for you to walk so you just laid there and you feel asleep and almost froze to death."

"Wow I have been in here for two months? Does my father know I am in here?"

"No he does not Dumbledore didn't want your father to know he has been having Blaise send letters to you're father saying you are too busy with school to do anything else right now. You're father seemed to accept this, and hasn't tried to come here or anything."

"Okay would it be possible for me to get some food I am really hungry.

Sure no problem I will go to the kitchen and get some food, we will start you off on something small so you don't get sick from eating too much for the first time in 2 months."

"That's fine thank you."

When she went down to get some food she saw Hagrid and motioned for him to come over to her.

"Could you do me a favor and go tell Dumbledore that Draco has woken up I am on my way to getting him some food, the poor dear hasn't had real food in 2 months."

"Not to worry Miss I find him and tell him."

"Thank you Hagrid."

"Your welcome Poppy."

She continued on her way to get some food for him and she finally got into the kitchen and the house elves made her some oatmeal and toast. After she got the food she turned to walk back to hospital, and she saw Pansy.

"Oh Pansy dear would you like to take this to my patient."

"I'm sorry Miss Pomfrey I was just leaving for a walk."

"Are you sure Pansy, the food is for Draco he just woke up about ten minutes ago?"

Oh my he woke up, well of course I want to take it to him thank you for telling me."

"Thank you dear I will be up there in a few minutes I have to go find Prof Dumbledore."

"Okay thank you for telling me."

After Pansy took the food she started walking towards the hospital, and when she peeked her head in Draco was sitting there reading a magazine.

"I have your food for you Drake."

Draco looked up in surprise that she was talking to him, he thought she was going to hate him forever.

"Pans, your talking to me I thought you hated me, well you have every reason too, but I thought I would never get the chance to talk with you again."

"Yeah I didn't think I would ever talk to you again either but when you go hurt my heart just broke and I thought about it, he was only my boyfriend for like a month; but he was my friend for 11 years, and I wasn't willing to throw all that away. I thought I was going to lose you, Drake don't ever scare me like that."

"I will try not too, I am so sorry this worked out like this, Pansy I want you to know something and please just listen don't say anything until I am done."

"Am I going to like this Draco?"

"Probably not but you deserve to hear it. I went home for Christmas break and I told my mom how me and you had started dating and she got really happy saying well me and Pansy's mother always wished this would happen. Then my dad came home and found out the news he was pissed that I had a girlfriend now and he thought I wouldn't concentrate on school and training. Well I told him I wasn't breaking up with you then that's when he got pissed. He started using Crucio on me, god it hurt so bad but I didn't give up, and I told him I wasn't breaking up with you. He realized that quickly he didn't want to kill me so he used something else against me. He said that if I didn't break up with you and stop hanging out with you so much that he would kill your mother then if I didn't stop he would kill you. So even though I never wanted to break up with you, Pansy I was falling in love with you too, but I did what I did for your safety I didn't want you or your mother getting hurt over me."

"Oh my god Draco you should have told me in the first place I would have understood."

"I couldn't tell you the real reason at the train station my dad was standing there behind the wall watching me to make sure I didn't tell you the truth."

"I am sorry I said all those horrible things to you Draco."

"It's okay I am sorry as well, but for now I am going to talk to Dumbledore about my father but until I do, I don't think we should really talk a lot when we are outside but when we are alone we can talk all we want."

"Is there any chance we would ever get back together Drake?"

"There is a damn good chance but first I have to regain my energy and I have to deal with my dad first, I don't want to endanger you anymore than I have or hurt you anymore that I already have."

"I understand Drake, but you look tired you should try to sleep some.

Pans I have been sleeping for two months I am well rested ha-ha lets play some wizards chess or something."

"Do you want to try walking and see if you can do it yet or if you need to wait a little bit longer?"

"Okay but if I fall you cannot laugh at my I will tickle you until you piss yourself again."

"Hey that was once and I was 9 years old okay ha-ha don't worry honey I won't laugh at you."

Draco pulled the covers off of himself swung his legs around so his feet were on the floor and he set them down on the floor. He slowly pulled himself up and when he put his weight on his legs and feet, they gave out. He fell back onto the bed.

"Dammit this isn't working I feel like a little kid Pans I can't do anything what if I can never regain the strength I had?"

"Drake it was just your first try, do it again and you can hold my shoulder for balance."

"Okay one more time then I am done for the day this is a workout."

He slowly stood up again and he actually stayed up this time and Pansy was proud.

"Yeah now you can walk again which means you can leave the hospital sooner."

"Yes and I have you to thank for that Pansy you were the only thing that kept me going, I knew I couldn't die and leave you behind."

"You didn't die and you came back to me that's all I wanted god I've missed you Drake."

"I've miss you too Pans, god have I ever missed you, I love you I want you to know that, and I swear as soon as this shit with my dad is sorted out I will shout it to the damn rooftops."

"Drake, I love you too, god you know what your dad sucks, here we are in love and we can't even show it because your dad is a power freak."

"Nobody is here right now Pansy."

"What are you saying Draco?"

"It has been over two months since I have kissed you I don't think either one of us should have to wait one more minute."

"I second that one it's the smartest idea you've had yet."

"Hey no personal digs towards the sick boy ha-ha."

Then they both just stop talking and looked into each other's eyes and came together in an explosive kiss. Draco pushed Pansy back onto the bed and Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. Then Draco's hand started to wonder and Pansy didn't care one bit. Draco slowly moved his hand up to her breast, he cupped the soft flesh like it was the most fragile object he had ever laid his hands on, he softly rubbed her breast and slid his hand over her nipple extremely slow, causing a sensation inside of her chest she had never felt before. She moaned softly into his ear this causing him to rub a little harder, which incited a moan that was louder than the last one. He made his way down to her neck with his lips and attached onto her neck. Kissing and sucking on her neck while his hand still pleasured her breasts, moving back and forth between the two of them. Pansy was using her knee very softly to rub his penis which was covered by the very thin fabric.

"God Pansy I don't know how much more I can take before I do take you right here right now for anyone to see."

"I've never felt this way before Draco I don't want to stop, but I know we have too just tell me is sex as good as people make it out to be?"

"It's better trust me Pansy it also depends on the attraction and the connection you have with the person if you don't have any of those it won't be too much fun for you."

"Well I have both of those for you so what does that mean?"

"It means that when we finally make love it will be amazing and absolutely perfect, that's how I want your first time to be Pansy."

"I love you so much Draco, please talk to Dumbledore soon, I want to be with you again in everyway."

"I will talk to him right away I want to be with you again too, I love you Pansy, but you should probably go because if you don't I am not held accountable for what I might do."

"Ha-ha okay Drake I will see you later love you honey."

"Love you too Pans have a good night."

She gave him one last kiss on the lips and a slight pressure to his penis, and just smiled as she knew she was teasing him then she walked away with a smirk on her face. Draco just laid there after she left still feeling all hot and bothered he knew that when they finally did make love he had to absolutely make it 100 perfect for Pansy. With the thought of making love to her, Draco fell asleep right away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Draco Talking to Dumbledore about his

Father's plans/ Celebrating his Father's Capture

After that one night with Pansy, Draco felt like he was ready to leave and go back to school. He knew it was time soon because in the past four days since Pansy had left his room she came back everyday with the homework he had missed. The teachers just told him to get as much done as possible and they would take into consideration for the fact he was in the hospital. Draco was sitting there doing some of this transfiguration homework when Dumbledore walked in.

"How are you feeling this morning Draco?"

"I feel fine Sir how about you?"

"Oh I am fine, you know the more I look at you I see your mother I mean of course you do have some features your father has but these past two week I've seen you with Pansy and you have the heart of your mother."

"Thank you Sir, she still speaks very highly of you, well my father doesn't but what does he know anyways."

"That is actually why I am here Draco me and Miss. Pomfrey heard you crying out in your sleep when you had a fever."

"Yes what are you trying to say Sir?"

"Well we heard what your father did to you and what he said he would do to Pansy and her mother."

"Oh that yeah I was going to come talk to you about that once I could leave here but since you are here now we can talk about it now."

"Draco do you wish to press charges against your father?"

"Yes I do for beating me, and using crucio on me, and for what he does to my mother, and also for him threatening Pansy and her mother's lives."

"What did he do to your mother?"

"This is hard for me to say I have kept this a secret my whole life, ever since I was younger when my dad would have friends come over to the house, that asshole would let his friends have their way with my mother, and do whatever they wanted. Some beat her some raped her, they all did something to her and the whole time my dad would have this done in the main room so the servants, the other guys, and my dad could watch. One time I was coming home from Blaise's house and I walked in on them doing that to my mother I tried to stop it but I got beat for it. I want my dad to pay for what he has done to my mother and I, I want him locked up for good and given the kiss."

"Well I don't know if we will be able to give him the kiss bit we will try our hardest to do so."

"Now what should I do about the fact that he is trying to get me to be a Death Eater he wanted me to start training like two months ago. How come he hasn't found out yet? I don't want to be a Death Eater I don't like killing people and I won't do it. Please help me Prof."

"I will do my best Draco, as for training Blaise has been sending him letters telling him you are too busy to train right now. Right now I am sending the ministry to your father's house and arresting him."

"Will they be able to tell I was telling the truth on the whole matter?"

"Yes they will because I put a small dose of the truth potion in your pumpkin juice. Well you passed with flying colors."

"Thank you Sir now that, that is out of the way when can I get out of here I want to go back to my real bed and sleep normally."

"You can actually go back to you room right now if you wanted to I am sure Poppy wouldn't mind one bit."

"Thank you Sir umm. Well I will be going back to my room now can you please tell me when my father gets arrested and taking to prison, I would appreciate it a lot."

"No problem Draco have fun with your friends."

Draco walked out of the hospital with his bag of homework he had finished with Pansy's help he was able to get all of it done in a week, all the actual potions and spells he already knew. He walked into the common room and there was Pansy and Millie talking about something they both heard the door open and Pansy gasped.

"Draco I didn't think they were letting you out so soon."

With that said she ran into his arms.

"I missed you so much Draco, are you glad you are finally out of the hospital?"

"Yes I am, and Pansy I missed you so much, and I love you."

"Draco what if your father somehow sees us like this?"

"He won't he is getting arrested I told Dumbledore everything and now he is going to be locked up and probably given the kiss."

"That's awesome I can't wait until I can kiss you without caring who is seeing us kiss."

Then Snape came walking into the common room and saw Draco sitting there.

"Well Draco it is nice to have you back in the school, I was just told by Dumbledore to tell you, all is good they have just arrested him and he is on the way to prison right now. I guess Dumbledore had sent the troops out before you even said you wanted to press charges."

"Thank you Prof that makes me really happy now I don't have to worry about him."

"Well I bid you all good day."

With that said Prof. Snape walked out of the room. Pansy screamed and jumped into Draco's arms, and gave him a big hug and tiny butterfly kisses all over his face.

"Draco we don't have to hide it anymore we can be together now."

"Thank god I thought it was going to be weeks or months before I would be able to hold you like this again I love you so much Pansy."

"I love you too Draco more than anything."

With that said they both came together and kissed for the first time in front of everyone. The kiss lasted a good five minutes.

"Okay well Theo, Millie lets go outside and give them some alone time." Said Blaise

When Draco and Pansy pulled apart from each other they both noticed that all their friends had left.

"Well I think they decided to give us some alone time or something because they are all gone."

"Well then Draco why don't we go up to your room for some real alone time."

"We are not having sex Pansy I already told you I have it all planned out, but we can do other stuff besides actual making love."

"Like what honey?"

"One simple word Foreplay, it is what some people do before sex or instead of sex."

"Is that what my older sister was telling me about when you go down there and touch it with your mouth?"

"Yes it is, and then you usually would do the same to me with your mouth, don't worry baby I will show you what to do when it comes to me okay baby?"

"Okay I trust you completely and I love you Draco."

"I love you too baby, lets go upstairs now."

They both walked upstairs and into the boy's room, and walked over to Draco's bed and sat down on it. Slowly they came together as one and started to kiss slowly at first then a little more aggressive tongues pushing into each other's mouths. Draco then took the lead like last time and laid Pansy down on the bed and slipped off her shirt, and leaned down and kissed her collarbone and made his way down and kissed the valley between her breasts. Then he sat her up and unclasped her bra and threw it across the room, then he laid her back down on the bed and kissed the valley again and then he kissed each and every inch of her breasts. He was taking the time making his way downwards towards where her pants met her flesh he slowly unbuttoned her pants. Kissing around the edges of her underwear and then he slipped her pants and her underwear off of her body leaving her completely naked in front of him.

"Well Draco you aren't naked yet, and that just isn't fair now is it?"

God baby you look absolutely beautiful just lying there on my bed, and no it isn't fair let me get undressed too."

Draco stood up and slipped off his shirt showing his stomach that he got from years on the Quidditch team. Then Pansy came up to him and unbuttoned his pants for him and slid them all the way down his body, then she repeated for the boxers, and as they went down Pansy gasped loudly.

"That's huge it won't fit inside of me Draco."

"Yes it will don't worry baby lay back down you are going first I am taking care of your needs."

Pansy laid back down as Draco leaned over her, kissing her neck working his way down the whole time his cold dragon necklace was touching her warm skin making her tinkle all over her body. He finally made it all the way down to her junction between her legs and he slowly and carefully pulled apart her legs kissing her thighs with soft feathery kisses. Then without notice he slid his tongue from the bottom to the top of her glistening slit. Pansy moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets. Then Draco slipped his tongue inside of her wiggling it around a bit then pulled it out and moved his tongue up to her clit and flicked his tongue up and down over and over again, faster and faster. Pansy was in pure ecstasy as Draco tongue fucked her. Then Draco moved his tongue out of the way and took two of his fingers and slowly slipped them inside of her trying to not hurt her.

"How does this feel baby?"

"Oh My God Draco it feels so good mhmh don't stop please Oh God."

Draco took that as a hint and started to pump his fingers harder and faster inside of her, he watched in amazement as Pansy withered around in ecstasy. He then took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue again gathering all of her juices on his tongue and swallowing it as it came out. Pansy finally started to scream loudly telling Draco that she was getting ready to come.

"Come on baby come for me come on honey scream my name for me."

"Oh, Oh god Draco I am coming ohh lord it feels soo good mhmh Draco uhh…"

Draco was so turned on by her screaming and moaning he was harder than a rock. Pansy completed her orgasm and laid there for a second coming down from the high she was just on. Pansy finally stopped breathing so hard and just laid there with a smile on her face and turned to Draco and kissed him hard on the lips and told him she loved him.

"How was it baby?"

"Oh my Draco it felt amazing thank you so much baby, now I think it is your turn."

"I can't wait baby I love you Pansy."

"I love you too Draco."

Draco laid down next to Pansy rubbing her shoulder and laying small soft kisses on her shoulder as well. Pansy then moved down so she was kneeling down by Draco's penis. She took his penis into her hands and rubbed it up and down slowly.

"Mhmh damn baby that feel so good."

"Does it baby I want to make you feel good let me make you feel good now."

"Go right ahead baby I am waiting for you."

Pansy put her head down slowly and dipped Draco's penis into her mouth, and bobbed her head up and down slowly at first then picked up pace as Draco moaned loudly. She used her teeth to lightly add a little bit more pleasure and pressure. She was happy to know she was making Draco feel really good she could tell because he was moaning her name. as she was bobbing her head up and down Draco took his hand and put it on top of her head and pushed it up and down and rubbed her head, as she sucked him off.

"Oh fuck baby this feels so good for never doing this before you are pretty damn good."

Pansy just sucked harder and faster, she could feel his penis swell up a little bigger and his breathing became more rapid and deep sounding.

"Ohh God Pansy I am going to come soon baby yeah its coming now."

All the sudden Draco's body jerked and his penis started to shoot out the white substance into Pansy's mouth and she swallowed every single drop, she sucked him dry. After she finished she moved so she was laying right next to Draco and she was kissing his shoulder.

"I love you so much Pansy."

"I love you too Drake."

The two lovers just laid there in each other's arms until they both feel asleep forgetting that Draco shared his room with two other guys. About 45 minutes later Blaise and Theo came up to the room to go to bed, and when they walked inside they saw a bunch of clothes thrown all over the floor like a tornado had hit. Then they both looked over to where Draco's bed was and saw him and Pansy sleeping there with no clothes on.

"Well Blaise I am guessing they had some fun when we were gone."

"I'll say so, well lets wake them up because I don't want to see my two best friends naked when I am trying to sleep."

"Okay then you wake them up since you are their best friend."

With that said Theo changed into his night clothes and went to bed.

"Hey Draco its time to wake up, DRACO WAKE UP."

Draco jumped up in shock because him and Pansy were sleeping naked they forgot that he had roommates.

"Hey Blaise sorry about this I got so caught up in the moment I forgot I had to share a room with you guys."

"Did you guys fuck or something?"

"Hell no I am saving that for a special time we just did everything else besides have sex."

"Okay well sure I am happy for you and she looks too peaceful to wake up so just cover her up and go back to bed okay?"

"Okay thanks buddy see you in the morning."

After the conversation they both went to bed and all was silent once again in the Slytherin house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Pansy's Journal Entry- DRACO

Dear, Journal

These past two months have been so busy that I haven't had the time to write in here but here I am now. Well me and Draco started dating, then we broke up, and then we got back together all within 3 months it has been interesting. Draco scared me for a little bit he went on a walk one time when we had a fight, and he got hurt in the forest and almost died. Then this whole shit with his dad hit the fan but everything is better now, and I am so glad we are back together now. Then me and Draco were talking about having sex and we both decided we didn't want to have sex yet. So we did something instead of sex we did foreplay. Let me tell you it felt absolutely amazing, I am completely in love with him I could never see myself with someone besides him, he makes me so happy. I am not looking forward to school tomorrow we are switching partners in divination so that I have to be with Granger and Blaise and Draco have to be together the crackpot teacher wants it to be guys and girls. I think I may give her a chance if she can make Blaise so happy, maybe I can become friends with her for the sake of him. Well I am kind of tired tonight so I don't have much else to say so I will say goodnight now

Pansy M. Parkinson


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Pansy and Hermione get into a Fight

And

Get Detention

The next morning Pansy got up and was still glowing from last night. As soon as she got back to her room she wrote in her journal awaiting the next day of school. She went and got dressed and walked into the common room to wait for Draco to come downstairs. When he came down the stairs she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips and hugged him and smiled at him.

"Draco last night was the most amazing night of the life I cannot wait until we can be together completely."

"I cannot wait either but don't worry we will have so much fun when it does happen. Well we should head downstairs now we have Divination first thing."

"I know that is why I am stalling I hate that damn class I mean on the exam last year I didn't even try and I advanced to the damn class."

"Well at least it is only an hour instead of two hours that would really blow."

"Yeah, yeah I guess so let's go now before I fake sick ha-ha."

Pansy and Draco started to go downstairs and Blaise was waiting for them, when they met up with him they started walking upstairs to where the class was being held. When they walked in the class Hermione was already sitting there ready to do the class, even though after third year she didn't like the class she still had to do it. When the other three sat down the teacher started talking.

"We will be changing the partners in here I want the girls together and the boys together."

Draco and Blaise really didn't care, but you could tell on Pansy and Hermione's faces they didn't want to be partners.

"Okay class please move next to your new partners so we can get started right away."

Neither Hermione or Pansy made a move to sit next to each other you could tell the teacher was getting angry.

"I said moved next to each other now girls I will not ask again if I have to ask again you will both get detention."

Neither of them moved.

"That is it I want both of you to go to the other room and neither of you are coming out until you sort this out I mean such child like natures at you're ages you should both be ashamed."

Both Hermione and Pansy walked into the other room and sat at opposite sides of the room.

"You know Granger you could have moved."

"Yeah well you could have moved to Parkinson just because you are a Slytherin doesn't mean you have to act all tough."

"I am not acting tough I just don't like you and I am sure you don't like me either."

"You know what I don't really mind you anymore I mean any friend of Blaise's is a friend of mine."

"Well you go ahead and think like that I don't think like that since first year me and you have never gotten along and I don't see why we should start now."

We should start now because my boyfriend is your best friend and he would like it a lot if we got along. He even said he wished his friends would become friends with me so we could all hang out together."

"He really said that. Why didn't he tell me that?"

"He didn't tell you or Draco that because he didn't think it was the time considering what you and Draco have been going through, and he didn't know if you guys would get mad at him."

"He should never feel like he has to hide something from us I mean he is our best friend he should feel like he is able to tell us everything."

"Well Pansy you need to tell him this and not me."

"Thanks Granger I think I know that."

"I just called you by your first name don't you think you could do the same for me?"

"I guess so; I mean you really aren't that bad for a Gryffindor."

"Thanks I think and same to you, you aren't that bad for a Slytherin."

"Does this mean we are friends now Hermione?"

"I don't know I mean I guess so, I know I wouldn't mind being friends with you and I know it would really make Blaise happy and that's all I want is to make him happy and let him know that I love him."

"Trust me Hermione he knows you love him, he tells me all the time how much he really loves you."

"Aw really he says that, that makes me so happy I never thought I would come to school this year and fall in love."

"I never thought I would either but I have and I have never been happier."

"Me either, wow Pansy we do have something in common, the love for our boyfriends."

"Yea I guess we do, well Draco is going to get a kick out of this me and you friends he could go either way he could get angry at me or he could be happy."

"I think it will be interesting to see his reaction as well, did the Prof ever tell us when we are allowed to leave the room?"

"Yeah she said when we sort out whatever we have to sort out, how long have we been in here?"

"I just looked at my watch we have been in here since 8:00 am and I think it is almost 11:00 am now so about three hours."

"Wow it doesn't seem like that long at all, well lets go tell her so we can leave and go find the boys, and I can tell Draco I made a new friend."

"I'm glad we are friends now Pansy I don't really like fighting all that much I mean since we don't really have any reason to fight."

"You are right I mean I never even knew why we were fighting in the first place I mean sure we didn't come from the same place but we sure as hell didn't have any other reason to hate each other."

"I agree with you completely Pansy but lets go tell the Prof that and tell our boyfriends that."

After they finished telling the Prof they went to find their boyfriends, they found them sitting outside talking.

"What's this Pansy you are talking to my girlfriend without fighting with her?"

"Yeah I am Blaise me and Hermione talked and we came to the conclusion that for your sake we aren't going to fight anymore and we are friends now."

"Wow, wow you made friends with her Pansy I thought you said you would never be friends with her." Interrupted Draco

"Yes Draco I am sick of the fighting."

"Well Draco your girlfriend has made friends with me what do you say me and you come to an understanding and stop fighting too." Added Hermione

"Fine I will be friends with you but the second Potter and Weasel say one bad thing to me I will react and I won't care if you get mad at me."

"Fine that's fair I can agree with that."

Then Pansy and Hermione sat down with the boys and Draco and Pansy got to know Hermione a little bit better.

They were all talking and before they realized it, it was time to go downstairs to dinner, so Hermione went her separate way to the Griff's table and the others went over to the Slytherin table.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

End of the Year Dance

As the kids were sitting there eating dinner Dumbledore got up in front of the kids are started to tell them about the plans for the last couple days of school. There was going to be an end of the year dance and kids were to dress in normal clothing that they would wear outside of school.

"I am so excited about this dance. I mean it's going to be sad because school is ending for another year but we get to dance and have fun. Don't you think so Pansy?" Asked Millie

"Yeah I guess I agree with you Millie, I just don't want to go home I might not see Draco for the whole summer I don't know if I could deal with that, with everything that has happened this year its going to be hard not being able to see him every single day like I can now but I guess I can deal with it. I don't really have a choice now do I?"

"Not really but oh well tomorrow will be a night to remember I mean this will be the first dance of the year where you and Draco are officially a couple and you should be happy for that itself."

"You are always right Millie god I cannot wait for this dance, come on let's go upstairs and pick out our outfits for tomorrow and go to bed, maybe tomorrow will come faster."

When Pansy finished that statement they walked up the stairs to their room to pick out their outfits and go to bed. When they got into the common room Millie said goodnight to everyone and kissed Theo goodnight and went to her room. Pansy said goodnight to everyone and walked over to Draco and kissed him and the lips and told him she loved him and he returned the saying and she walked into her room to get her outfit ready as well. Pansy and Millie got their outfits set out and turned in for the night awaiting the next day's excitement.

Night of Dance

The next day seemed to fly by and before they realized it they had an hour to get ready for the dance. Millie did a small spell on her hair to make it straight for the night and put a ribbon in her hair and did her makeup next was her outfit. The outfit she picked out suited her very well. It was a pair of jeans with rhinestones up the entire leg and a dark green shirt that said "yea I know I'm hot" on it. Pansy's outfit was suited for her as well her hair was done in spiral curls and twisted up in a French braid. Her shirt was blood red and said "I always get what I want" on it. She chose to wear a small black mini skirt she looked amazing. By the time they got done getting ready it was time go to, Millie walked into the common room first liking how Theo looked and reacted when he saw her, even Draco had to admit she looked pretty, then they walked out the door to the dance. Draco was the last one in the room waiting for Pansy, his jaw about dropped to the floor when he saw her walked towards him.

"Wow Pansy you look amazing I mean man wow is all I can say."

"You don't look so bad yourself Draco and I am glad you like my outfit I picked it out for you."

"Well I am glad you did I hope I don't have to worry about guys trying to steal you from me at the dance."

"You don't have anything to worry about I am yours for as long as you want me baby."

"I will always want you Pansy you are the love of my life and won't ever let you go."

"Okay Draco I will hold you to that promise."

With that said they started to walk to the dance on the way there were guys staring at Pansy and they stopped once they saw the look on Draco's face. When they got to the dance they were greeted by their friends, Theo, Millie, Hermione, and Blaise the two dummies were off somewhere getting food. A song came on the Draco liked so him and Pansy went out and started dancing. Pansy was rubbing up on Draco during the song, so he pulled her aside and started talking.

"Baby you cant be doing that you are making me a little too excited for public viewing."

"Maybe that was the idea Draco I know I wont see you much this summer and I wanted to share one special night with you and give you something I can never give anyone."

"What do you want to give me Pansy?"

"My virginity Draco I can never give it to someone else besides you."

"Pansy want to give your virginity to me I mean are you sure I don't want you to feel like you have too."

"No Draco I want to give it to you I want to give it to you tonight I cant wait until tomorrow I just cant."

"Okay we will go to the room of requirement tonight. I mean the dance is almost over anyways why not."

Pansy and Draco said goodnight to their friends and headed to the room of requirement both getting more and more nervous as the time went by. When they got to the room they both walked in and the room was set up like their common room with a fire going, and a deep, dark rug in front of the fire with wine chilling' in the ice bucket and two glasses sitting before them. They both walked over to the rug, and sat down on it and sat there silent, before leaning into each other and kissing softly, then slowly a little deeper.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Night of Passion

As they were kissing Draco leaned Pansy down onto the rug and slowly climbed on top of her still kissing her lips. He pulled away and looked into her eyes and started telling Pansy how he felt about her exactly.

"Now Pansy I want to sing you a song I know I am not that good of a singer but everything I have ever wanted to say to you is in this song."

"Draco even if you were the worst singing in the world I would care because it came from you."

Draco just smiled and started sing softly into her ear. Then he sang the song to her.

After he finished singing the song Pansy was bailing her eyes out in happiness.

"Draco that is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me I love you so much baby more that anything in this whole world."

"I love you too Pansy look now you got me crying come on dry those eyes a pretty girl like you should never have to cry happy or sad tears."

They leaned forward and kissed a couple of more time before they both stood up and walked over to where the bed was, and they laid down on the bed together. Draco slowly took off Pansy's shirt and kissed her collar bone with tiny butterfly kisses making his way down before slipping off her bra and taking in the sight of her naked flesh in front of him. He leaned down and kissed her right nipple softly taking it into his mouth and sucking gently before moving over to the next one and repeating the same thing.

"Draco as good as this feels I cant take it anymore please Draco I need you to be inside of me."

"Okay, okay baby calm down let me undress you all the way."

With that said Draco slipped her skirt and underwear off and slowly took off his shirt and pants and boxers. He then positioned himself at her entrance.

"Baby it is going to hurt at first I am just warning you now."

"I know Draco but I am willing to deal with it as long as it is you doing it."

Hearing her go ahead he slowly pushed forward into her body he got to her hymen and pushed a little harder, hearing her cries made him stop in his tracks. Only hearing her telling him to continue did he do so. He pushed all the way through and stopped once he was inside to give her body a chance to get used to the size of his member.

"Draco it hurts so bad why does it hurt so bad?"

"Baby don't worry the pain will go away in a few minutes you are just getting used the size of me inside of you."

Sure enough a few minutes later Draco started to move slowly in and out of her each time he came back inside of her she let out a gasp of pleasure. Sensing she liked it he decided to pick up the pace a little faster, as he did this she gasped even louder.

"Oh my Draco it feels amazing oh my I didn't know it would feel this good, god I love you Draco."

"I love you too baby, and don't worry it gets even better."

He kept his promise as he was moving in and out faster and harder Pansy's breath heightened inside of her she felt something building up like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

"Oh my Draco mhm I think I am going to cum oh god Draco harder yeah."

Draco was close to his end too, so he pushed faster and harder wrapping her legs around his waist and he went deeper into her. At the same time they both climaxed shouting out each other's names. Draco collapsed on top of Pansy both crying and the beauty they had just shared.

"Draco that is the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced."

"Me too baby I love you so much Pansy you mean everything to me."

"You mean the world to me Draco I love you too."

They both climbed into bed and instead of falling asleep right away like usual, they both laid there thinking tonight might be the last night they get to be together like this for the whole summer. Both Pansy and Draco finally fell asleep the two of them dreaming separate dreams of the same thing "Going Home"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Train Ride Home

Pansy and Draco did wake up the next morning still together, still wishing it wasn't time to go home. When they got dressed they went back to the common room and got all packed up and got ready to go home for their last summer vacation. All the students got onto the train and quickly found a compartment to sit in. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione went to find a four person compartment. Millie, and Theo found a compartment in the back of the train and sat down. Hermione was tired so she rested her head on Blaise's shoulders and drifted off to sleep. All the others just sat there and looked at the school as the train drove away from their second home.

"Hey Draco, did I tell you that I wrote to my mother and she is letting me bring Hermione home for her to meet?"

"No you didn't tell me Blaise that is great do you think the two of them will get along, I mean does you're mother know she is in Gryffindor?"

" Yes she knows I told her in the letter and she said she was fine with that as long as I loved her and she was respectful in the house she didn't care."

" That's awesome I am happy for you, maybe me and Pansy will come over and see you two."

" Yeah that would be great Draco maybe we can even go on double dates and stuff I mean she is going to be around a long time I love her so yeah."

" I think we can arrange that don't you think so Pansy?"

"Yeah that would be fun I mean finally another girl in the group and I don't have to be alone all the time."

Soon Pansy followed the example of Hermione and rested her head on Draco's shoulder and fell asleep. Draco and Blaise sat there talking quietly to themselves.

"Hey Draco I also forgot to tell you something well me and Hermione have basically been dating since the beginning of the year and well this summer I am going to ask her to marry me, and we will get married right after Hogwarts, and I want you to be my best man."

"Dude I would love to be you're best man, and wow does you're mother know you are doing this?"

"Yes she is even giving me my grandmother's engagement ring, and she is so happy she was even happier when I told her that you and Pansy had finally gotten together I guess my mother, you're mother and Pansy's mother, have been wondering when you two would finally get together."

"Well I guess we were always together as children kissing and hugging and my mother always said that she knew one day me and Pansy would get together. She is going to be so happy when she finds out we got back together now that my dad is out of the way for good."

Draco and Blaise sat back in their seats relaxing until they got back to the train station. When they finally got home they woke up the girls and everyone walked off the train to meet their parents who had been awaiting the children's arrival. As they walked off the train they saw Blaise's mother, Draco's mother, and Pansy's mother talking, the four of them walked over to the mothers.

"Mom this is Hermione the girl I was telling you about."

"Hello Hermione I am Mrs. Zambini but you can call me Makela, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

'It is great to meet you as well Makela, you're son has told me so much about you."

"He has told me so much about you as well, I am sure this summer we will have a lot to talk about and we will get along great."

"Yes I am sure we will."

Draco was standing there next to Pansy as her mother came up to him sweeping him up in a huge hug.

"Draco I was always wondering when you and my daughter would get together, and I am so happy you guys have finally decided to do it."

"Trust me Mrs. Parkinson I am glad we have finally come together as well she has made me so happy already."

" I am sure you have made her happy as well. I guess Narcissa that our hopes of our kids coming together have been achieved."

"I do believe you are right Holly, and I am so glad finally I can stop meeting all these other girls he was bringing home now I can actually say that I like this decision he as made."

All the kids were standing there laughing at the mothers before they saw three glares from all three mothers. Then they all went and got their things and started towards home saying goodbye to their friends. The four kids knew that they would be seeing each other again soon.

The End


End file.
